


Qué Piensa la BatFamily de Domi (Headcanons)

by sassybeauty



Series: Soulmates AU (Damian Wayne) [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barbara Gordon in a Wheelchair, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jonathan Samuel Kent is Superboy, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Other, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Stephanie Brown, Protective Tim Drake, Resurrected Jason Todd, Romantic Soulmates, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty
Summary: Mis headcanons para este mini au ;)oDamian y su soulmate Akiko adoptan a Domi, su hermano pequeño, ¿qué pasa a su alrededor?// TW: Viol*ción masculina (Nada explícito, solo referenciado)
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Soulmates AU (Damian Wayne) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894171
Kudos: 4





	1. Dick Grayson

**DICK GRAYSON**

√ Dick absolutamente ama a su nuevo (Y autodesignado) sobrino.

√ Pudo ir a conocerlo tres meses después de que llegara por cuestiones de trabajo, y entonces Domi ya sabía sentarse. (Secretamente, lloró un poco por eso).

√ Siempre se asegura de enviarle regalos. Siempre. Cada pocas semanas un paquete nuevo llega a la Mansión con juguetes y ropa para bebé estampada de Nightwing.

√ Tho él definitivamente no quiere que Domi se convierta en un vigilante, o en un héroe, o en cualquier cosa parecida a ellos. Porque esa es una vida de dolor, peligro y angustia asegurada.

√ Dick quiere que Domi sea contador

√ Aunque con Bruce como padre, Damian como figura paterna y Akiko como figura materna, ese niño lo tendrá difícil para ser cualquier cosa que no involucre golpes.

√ Cuando Domi cumple un año, Dick le obsequia aros de gimnasia infantiles, así él podrá empezar a practicar desde el principio.

√ Cuando está en Gotham, Dick lleva a Domi a nadar al lago de la Mansión. Aunque el niño más bien solo se siente sobre sus flotadores y ambos chapoteen en el agua hasta el atardecer. A Domi le gusta el agua.

  
  
  


√ En el fondo, está secretamente muy agradecido con que Damian y Akiko estén a cargo de él y no Bruce o Talia. No le desearía eso a ningún niño.


	2. Barbara Gordon

**Barbara Gordon**

√ Bárbara absolutamente ama a su nuevo (Y autodesignado) sobrino.

√ Lo conoció dos semanas después de que llegara, en una visita de Damian y Akiko a la Mansión.

√ Bárbara hizo que escanearan a Domi en busca de rastreadores y microchips, porque sabía que Bruce nunca dejaría al niño sin protección ni control sobre él.

√ Domi resulta tener 2.

(+ A Akiko se le enrojece el rostro de forma poco saludable y llama a Bruce para tener la conversación más larga y menos amable desde que ambos se conocieron.

\+ Damián abraza a su hermanito como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras proceden a extraerle los rastreadores del brazo y el abdomen.

+Después de eso, los microchips extraídos de Domi se deshabilitaron remotamente).

√ A Domi le encanta sentarse en sus piernas y pasear con ella en su silla de ruedas.

√ Así que Bárbara, su humilde servidora, lo pasea siempre que puede.

√ Cuando Domi cumple un año, Barbara se encuentra lejos de Gotham, pero se asegura de videollamarlo durante el día.

√ Se preocupa un poco-demasiado por Domi, porque Akiko y Damian todavía son muy jóvenes y pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero trata de confiar más en ellos. Parecen hacer un buen trabajo.


	3. Jason Todd

**Jason Todd**

√ Jason no lo sabía, pero Domi rápidamente se convierte en su persona favorita en todo el mundo.

√ 100% mataría por él.

√ Jason se volvió fanático de las caricaturas para bebés gracias a verla junto a su sobrino todo el tiempo.

√ Jason puede imitar la voz de Mickey Mouse.

√ Al menos eso intenta.

√ A Domi le da mucha risa cuando lo hace.

√ Jason ha visto demasiada mierda en el mundo, asi que las tardes en las que lleva al pequeño Domi al parque, él no le saca los ojos de encima, y está hiper atento a todos los hombres y mujeres que se quedan mirando al bebé de piel morena y ojos claros mucho rato. Lanza un par de advertencias cargando a su sobrino en brazos (No le quita ni un poco lo amenazante). Ha matado demasiados asesinos y pederastas como para no sospechar de todos.

√ En su cumpleaños número uno, Jason le regala un cono de helado de vainilla del mismo decrépito lugar al que su madre lo llevaba a él por sus cumpleaños. Domi se vuelve un desastre y mancha su precioso atuendo de cumpleañero, pero lo disfruta inmensamente.

√ Si llega el momento, Jason hará todo en su poder para apartar a Bruce de la tutela de Domi. Damián y Akiko son padres fabulosos, mucho mejores de lo que Bruce jamás podría llegar a ser. Jason no se arriesgará a dejar que su pequeño e inocente sobrino viva una horrible vida.

√ Y si la perra de Talia llega a tan siquiera tratar de manipular a Damian, o peor aún, a tratar de herir a Domi o Akiko. Jason la matará. Que se jodan Bruce y sus ridiculas normas.


	4. Stephanie Brown

**√** Stephanie no es realmente una gran fanática de los niños.

√ O al menos eso le dice a todos.

√ Realmente ama que se refieran a ella como la Tía Steph si hablan de Domi.

√ Ella lo acompañó a ponerse todas sus vacunas. Puntual en cada oportunidad.

√ En su cumpleaños número uno, le obsequió una sonajera blanca que tocaba el tema de You Are My Sunshine si la sacudía.

√ Stephanie está realmente sorprendida de la decisión de Damian. Es un montón de responsabilidades a tiempo completo y ellos apenas tienen dieciocho años. Está muy feliz de que haya hecho de su relación con Akiko algo serio.


	5. Tim Drake

**TIM DRAKE**

**√** Tim adora a su nuevo sobrino.

**√** Y está 100% dispuesto a enseñarle a jugar videojuegos cuando tenga la edad.

**√** Tim, junto a Jon Kent y Alfred, fue de los primeros de la Batfamily en conocer a Domi, cuando recién llegó **.**

**√** Se ofrece de niñero cada vez que Damian y Akiko deben ir a la universidad. Generalmente sacrificando un montón de valiosas horas de sueño durante el día. Vale la pena

**√** Ser niñero implica pasear con Domi en brazos a través de su oficina en Industrias Wayne, y también llegar a la Mansión a mecerlo dentro de su cuna para que duerma durante la tarde.

**√** **Tim** tiene escondida en su oficina una silla mecedora de bebé pegable

√ Y un montón de juguetes.

√ En su primer cumpleaños, Tim le compró un pastel de fresas y yogurt, después de leer las exhaustivas recomendaciones sobre este de médicos en internet.

√ Tim ha vivido de cerca el desarrollo y la maduración de Damian y Akiko como padres, y está tremendamente orgulloso de ellos.


	6. Cassandra Cain

**CASSANDRA CAIN**

**√** Cassandra quiere demasiado a su nuevo sobrino.

√ Es partidaria de evitar las peluquerías y los objetos cortopunzantes lo más posible, asi que también es fanática de trenzar el cabello del pequeño Domi.

√ No pasa demasiado tiempo junto a él porque, bueno, es Batgirl. Y además de todas sus responsabilidades, Damian y Akiko no quieren atraer ningún posible tipo de atención de los villanos a Domi.

√ Especialmente de los Talones o la Liga. 

√ Cuando Domi cumplió un año, Cassandra le envió una réplica de juguete del Batimóvil, con luces y sonido funcional.

(+ Los chicos se incomodaron por la tensa situación con Bruce, pero a Domi le encantó el regalo).

√ Cassandra le guarda un gran respeto a Damian y a Akiko por hacerse cargo del pequeño Domi. (+Cuando eran más jóvenes, Damian solía gritar dormido palabras en el idioma de su madre, y Alfred y Cassandra trataban de hacer lo mejor para consolarlo. Él nunca le explicó el porqué, pero Cassandra puede imaginarse algunas horribles cosas. Y Domi es, de lejos, un bebé demasiado pequeño y suave para esa vida). 


	7. Alfred Pennyworth

**ALFRED PENNYWORTH**

√ Alfred es muy viejo ya como para cuidar de un niño con el mismo ímpetu que puso en el maestro Bruce y en los otros, pero eso no evita que le enseñe al atento joven Damian a cambiar pañales y sacar gases correctamente.

√ En secreto, también le explica a la señorita Akiko como defenderse con un bebé en brazos, sin lastimarlo.

√ Y le repite al joven Damian una lista de melodías que ayudan a dormir a los bebés.

√ Les enseña a preparar papillas y purés nutritivos cuando Domi alcanza los 5 meses.

√ "Gracias por todo Alfred"

"Lo más importante en la crianza de un niño, señor Wayne, es que siempre se aprende de ellos".

√ Simplemente Alfred es el Mejor Abuelo del Mundo™.

√ En su primer cumpleaños, le regala un juego de ajedrez de piezas gigantescas, seguro incluso para los niños más pequeños.


	8. Jonathan Kent

**JONATHAN KENT**

√ Jonathan es el mejor amigo deDamian, y quien ha estado con él durante sus momentos más complicados. Así que cuando, después de hablar con Akiko, le cuenta sobre su madre y el nuevo bebé, Jonathan se une a la pareja para rescatarlo de los Al Ghul.

√ Cuando las cosas se estabilizaron después de la extracción, Jonathan llevo a Domi a conocer a su padres y a su abuela. Su mamá no dejo de pellizcar sus mejillas y llevarlo en brazos durante toda la visita.

√ Damian perdió los nervios y tuvo una crisis de estrés, una tarde en la que Akiko tuvo que irse a estudiar para un examén importante y Domi había comenzado a llorar desde que ella se fue. Jonathan lo ayudó a calmarlo con una técnica que su propio padre utilizaba con él: Escuchar qué era lo que necesitaban. Al final del día, Domi necesitaba comida y otro abrigo, y Damian desahogarse.

√ A Domi le encanta volar con él.

√ A Damián y Akiko definitivamente NO LES GUSTA.

√ " ¿Puede pasar el fin de semana con él?"

"Jonathan, sabes que te adoro, pero no. No puedes llevarte a mi niño a Metrópolis durante dos días mientras tenga 3 meses".

"Pero es que lo extraño muuuuucho".

√ En su cumpleaños número uno, le regaló libros interactivos para bebé.


	9. Selina Kyle

**SELINA KYLE**

√ A Selina la idea de la existencia del nuevo bebé le es indiferente, pero su sangre hierve al pensar por lo que Bruce pasó, _de nuevo._

_√_ Selina acompaña a Bruce en su misión en la casa del lago, y le ayuda a mantenerse actualizado con el progreso de su nuevo hijo.


	10. Los Uchiwas (Padres de Akiko)

**LOS UCHIWAS**

√ A los padres de Akiko casi se les sale el corazón cuando su hija les comunicó que planeaba dedicarse a tiempo completo a ayudar a su soulmate con su nuevo hermanito.

√ Realmente, casi se desmayan.

√ Son muy conservadores y tuvieron sus reservas al conocer a Domi.

√ Gracias a que han visto a Damian desenvolverse como un padre atento y responsable, él finalmente consiguió ganarse su confianza.

√ Igualmente todavía no les agradan los Wayne.

√ Solo quieren Alfred y es Canon™

√ En su primer cumpleaños, enviaron una tarjeta de regalo con 50$ dentro.

  
  


√ Akiko tiene dieciocho años y recién comienza la universidad y de alguna manera balancea su tiempo para atender a un bebé recién nacido. Y ellos la respetan por eso, pero no significa que los apoyen.


	11. Mascotas de Damian (Titus, Alfred, BatiVaca y Goliat)

**TITUS, ALFRED, BATIVACA Y GOLIAT**

√ Las mascotas de Damián ADORAN al nuevo bebé.

√ Aunque están un poco celosas de toda la atención que él y Akiko reciben.

√ Alfred adora acurrucarse junto al bebé

y Titus se apoya al borde de la cama, para cuidarlos en su sueño.

√ Domi adora el pelaje de la BatiVaca y siempre sonríe cuando toca su cabeza.

√ Domi juega con las alas de Goliat y es la única persona a quien se lo permite.

**Author's Note:**

> Habrá un apartado adicional hablando de Bruce y sus emociones/reacción al enterarse.
> 
> Es canon que Talia drogó y violó a Bruce para engendrar a Damian, so, acá pasa al similar


End file.
